


Mine

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, any M/M pair; barebacking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [Specific link to prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/629937.html?thread=86294705#t86294705) And howdy, dipping my toes into the Shevine pool as I'm experimenting with some different ships as of late ^^ Apologies for the length, but that's LJ comment space for you.

Adam revels in every sensation of the moment- rumpled sheets behind his back, soft pillow under his head, swelter of summer around him, and on top, oh, on top...

Blake has their hands clasped and arms above their heads, not to express dominance but closeness. Fingertips rub over knuckles and it's rough yet sweet, just like the bite of stubble Adam feels on his neck from kissing. The weight is gentle atop him and he rubs their interlinked legs together for another sweet scratch.

"Mmf-" Blake pops his mouth away with a soft, wet noise and puts it near Adam's ear. His breath is as warm as everything else. "Y'ready, babe?" is the gentle rumble of a question.

"As anything," Adam says and kisses Blake's jaw. This is something they've been talking about for a while, and it took some anxious time of waiting after the initial tests to see that everything's in the clear, which thankfully it is. Now they don't have to feel anything between them besides skin and heat. Their hearts are beating crazily like they're teenagers falling for the first time all over again, only now there's nothing to fear.

Blake nods and releases their hands so he can get the lube, and Adam loosens his legs to let them fall open naturally. "You look damn good doin' that," Blake smirks as he slicks up his fingers.

"Perks of being a manwhore," Adam teases and settles his arms behind his head.

Something flashes in Blake's eyes, but again, nothing to be afraid of. "My manwhore," he murmurs, leans back down for a deep kiss, and slowly begins to massage his fingers.

As always, Adam clenches around the tips at first with a soft noise, but he's beyond feeling pain. Slowly he relaxes his body with a sigh and responds to the kiss, tongue lapping like it hasn't already memorized Blake's mouth. Meanwhile the fingers (always thick, just like the best parts of him) rub in counter-clockwise circles, pressing deeply enough to make the right nerves tingle.

"Ahh..." Soon Adam wriggles his hips and reaches for a soft handful of Blake's hair while they're still kissing. The aching of need and anticipation has buzzed up to where it feels like it's pounding in the back of his brain, a rhythm that sounds like his lover's name. "Now," he whispers and nips at Blake's bottom lip as punctuation, "need it."

Blake nods again and carefully pulls away his fingers with the same wet noise, then grabs Adam's legs to lock them around his hips. Adam sees that flash in the eyes again, and now knows it's one of trust and desire. With a loving smile he rubs a thumb over the other man's cheek, one of their many unspoken signals. Blake kisses the thumb when it brushes his lips with a murmured, "Love ya," and begins the slow movement forward.

Adam gasps when the tip nudges against him, again, not that it hurts, it's just so, "...warm," the word comes out aloud but ever so softly, just hanging in the air.

Blake tenderly laughs above him. "You're somethin'," he leans down for another series of kisses and keeps on gliding in. Adam grips to the forearms for contact as he always needs and groans right into the kiss at the electricity. It's slick and hot and everything he's wanted since he has known he's wanted Blake.

When Blake's as far in as possible, the men briefly pause in their movements and lean their foreheads together while panting in soft exhilaration. "How's it feelin'?"

"Awesome," Adam licks his lips. He's actually feeling a little overwhelmed and it's surprising, but joyful. He figures it's what trust and love actually do feel like. "Y'can keep going."

"Damn right. Gonna mark you, make you mine..." Blake attacks the other man's neck with kisses again and resumes thrusting, slow and smooth and deep.

Adam rolls his head back, and occasionally rises his hips to meet Blake's movements and give high "oh"s of pleasure when a particular spot is hit. So close, closer than close. Heat suffuses from both their bodies into each other and it's like nothing could tear them apart now.

Blake doesn't give a warning before he comes, just grunts and nips below Adam's ear before the warm flooding sensation. Adam gasps again and clenches tightly around his lover's body as he releases as well, and there's actually a rush of tenderness he feels behind shut eyes with how close they truly are now.


End file.
